Loving You
by BigFurry1
Summary: What will happen when Hermoine Granger goes back to Hogwarts as a teacher? Will she find love that she thought she would never find? R/R plz!
1. chappy 1

She woke up early on Sunday morning. Her usually curly hair was now in a tangled mess. She rose and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower to get ready to leave. Today was the day Hermoine Granger was going to go back to hog warts as the new charms teacher. Flitwick had resigned last year, so Hermoine applied for the job, and being the bright student she was the previous 7 years, all of the teachers on staff 9except for Snape) voted for her to be the new teacher. 

"Hermoine? Are you awake yet?" Her mother called from the stairs. 

"YES! I'll be down in a minute." She yelled back. She half heartedly wanted to stay home because she would hardly ever get to see her parents. They weren't allowed to visit as they were muggles, and she might have to stay at the school during the breaks that the students got to help with keeping the students that decided to stay in line. 

She finished her make up, and walked down stairs with all of her stuff. Her mom was silently crying. She didn't want Hermoine to leave again. She thought that she had missed a lot of quality time with her daughter while she was gone to Hogwarts that other mothers got to have with their daughters that lived at their house all year. 

Hermoine kissed her parents good-bye, and told she would write at least once a week. She jumped into her black Mustang, and drove off to King's Cross. (The teacher's who went home for some of the summer came back to Hogwarts by the train)

A few minutes after she had gone passed the barrier and was putting her stuff in the train someone was yelling her name. 

"HERMOINE! Hermoine." Someone she recognized, but couldn't put a face with a name, hugged her tightly. As he pulled back she realized who it was, "REMUS! Oh my goodness! I haven't seen you since 3rd year! How are you?" She asked. 

"Imp fine Heroine, but what are you doing on the train to Hogwarts? I thought that you graduated last year? Plus this is the teachers time to ride the train."

"OH! I forgot to tell you, Imp going to be the new Charms teacher this year since Flitwick resigned last year. Why are you here?"

"Imp taking back my position as DADA teacher." He said beaming as though he was so proud. 

"Oh. Would you like to sit with me during the ride to hog warts?"

"I would be honored." He offered her his arm to take, and he escorted her to a compartment at the back of the train. 

On their way there, they talked of lesson plans, how they have been since they last saw each other, quidditch, and other things. 

When they finally arrived at the school, they both looked as though they were back home, and both had the biggest grins on their faces. 

Short chappy, I kno, but plz R and R!


	2. AN

Author's Note: I am so sorry for all the mistakes in my 1st chappy, but I promise that I will try to be more careful as I type. 


	3. chappy 2

All of the teacher's got together and had a feast to celebrate Hermoine becoming the new Charms teacher, and the fact that Remus was back. McGonnagl (A/N How do you spell that any ways?) led Hermoine up to the 3rd floor, and through a portrait of a black and white pony grazing in a pasture. She led Hermoine up 2 more stair cases, and then to a portrit of a fairy gently snoozing in a tree. 

"Mrs. Fairy?" McGonnagl(?) asked. 

"Yes?"

"Ms. Hermoine Granger would like to live here."

"Ok, what would you like your password to be?" 

Hermoine thought a little while about this and then finally decided. "Vampire."

"Ok, whenever you would like to change it, just tell me."

"Goodnight Hermoine, se you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Goodnight Minerva."

Hermoine walked into her new quarters. She had her very own common room with 2 red couches and 3 gold chairs. There was a very tall bookcase, a desk for grading papers and what not, and a large fireplace. She went up a flight of stairs, and found her way to her room. It had a king size bed that was red and gold with a lion embroidered on it. The curtains were gold, and the trim and wall color were a deep red. 

She walked into the bathroom and that was a whole different story. It had a swimming pool size bathtub, and a 2 person shower, a toilet, and a sauna room. She gasped because everything was made of marble. She guessed that they had figured out everything Hermoine liked, and made it to her dream place. 

Hermoine went back to her room, unpacked and then slipped into her night gown and fell fast asleep

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Next Day*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Hermoine got up at 6:30, and got ready to go and sit in the Great Hall and wait unitl breakfast time. But upon her arrival, she noticed that most of the teachers were already there. She shook herself mentally, and took her seat beside Remus. 

"Shocked to see us all up so early?" He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. _What am I doing? _she thought. _I cant believe that I thought that Remus's voice was sexy, WAIT! Answer the question weirdo!!!!!!!_

"Yes!" She said a little too loudly. 

"Are you ok this morning Hermoine?"

"Yes, I just had a thought, that's all."

She began to slowly eat her food. Remus stole glances at her from time to time. 

__

OMG! Why is he staring at me? GOD HE IS SOOO HOTT! 

"Hermoine?" Remus asked, breaking her train of thought. She turned her head, telling him to continue. "would you like to work with me in the garden with hagrid today???? We really need someone with your abilities."

__

ABILITIES?!?!? Remus thought to himself _What the hell am I talking about, _but his thought what interrupted this time.

"Sure Professor."

"Please call me Remus." 

"ok." _OMG! He asked me to call him REMUS!!!!!!!_

A/N thanks to everyone that is reviewing. I appreciate it. More coming soon.


	4. Chappy 3

After breakfast, Hermione and Remus parted to their private quarters to put on proper clothing to work in the garden. Hermione changed into a pair of black short shorts and a baby blue tank top. Remus put on baggy black shorts with red lining and a white muscle man t-shirt. 

They met up at Hagrids about 15 minutes later. 

"Ready to get to work Ms. Granger?" Remus asked in a sweet way.

"Yes, and do call me Hermione."

They set to work, and about an hour later Remus had to sit down for a minute to have a break. 

"Quitting already?" Hermione asked. 

"No, just need a little rest."

She turned back around and got on her hands and knees and started pulling up weeds. Remus noticed that those shorts were ultra low rise, so every time that she pulled a weed, you could see the top of her black thong. 

_DAMN! _Remus thought as she pulled up another weed. _You can see her thong. But only the top, I'd love to see the rest of it and maybe what's underneath….WAIT! What the fuck am I thinking! SHE'S WAY YOUNGER THAN ME!_ He stood and walked to get a drink of water from inside Hagrids cabin. 

_I wonder if he noticed the thong and super low-rise shorts that I wore for this special occasion. I mean I WAS squatting right in front of him, and I felt my thong going past my shorts. Hmm…………… _Remus had just came back out of the cabin and took off his shirt cuz he was getting too hot. _DAMN! Look at that six pack!_

He noticed her stare, blushed, and settled down to start pulling up weeds. 

They didn't quit working until sunset, and then they walked back up to the castle together. 

"Goodnight Hermione." Remus said.

"Goodnight Remus. See you bright and early tomorrow at breakfast." They walked their separate ways, and both went to sleep with thoughts of each other.

The next morning at breakfast, Remus and Hermione were sitting beside each other and having a conversation. McGonagall looked over at them and noticed the way they were looking at each other. 

"Poppy!"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Look at Hermione and Remus's eyes when they look at each other!" They both watched them for the next few minutes and noticed the look of love in their eyes.

"OMG! They like each other!" Poppy squeaked. They decided that Poppy would take Remus and Minerva would take Hermione and play matchmaker. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Minerva and Hermione*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but I guess you can ask another" she giggled. 

"Do you like Remus?"

"Of course, he's Harry's godfather's best friend, and a very good friend to me."

"No, I mean do u like him like him?"

"oh." she got real red at this, and stammered. "n-n-n-o w-where would y-y-you get such an I-idea?"

"I see the way you look at him, and I also see the way he looks at you. I think he likes you Hermione, and Im pretty positive that you like him too." she smiled. "Would you like me to see if Remus likes you likes you also?"

"It doesn't matter to me. But if you do I would like to know the answer." Hermione gave a half-grin saying _YES PLEASE! _But it never came out of her mouth.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update the story, I'll try to update pretty soon. Thankx for the reviews.


	5. Chappy 4

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Poppy and Remus~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Remus…" Poppy said walking up behind him.

"POPPY! My god, you scared the living daylights out of me." he said clutching his chest.

"I have a very serious matter to discuss with you"

"O.K. what is it?"

"Do you like Ms. Granger?" this question shocked him. _How could she have possibly known?? _Remus thought. _I never said anything, not even when I was by myself about liking Hermione!! _

"umm…Why do you ask?"

"Because I know for a fact that she adores you, and I have a feeling that you adore her too."

"Well, yes I do."

"YOU DO?! Really? AWW! She'll be soooo happy!!!"

"Um….Poppy, can I go back to what I was doing now?"

"OH! Yes, I'm sorry. Good-bye Remus. See you at dinner tonight!" and with that she walked off. Remus felt like she was going to tell Hermione, but she had said that she adored him just as much as he did her, so it might not be so bad.

_But what if Poppy was just lying about Hermione adoring me so she could know if I liked her. OMG! What am I going to do?!?_

At dinner that night, Hermione and Remus talked as if nothing was wrong, and that neither knew that the other like them. 

_He is so cute when he looks up at the ceiling. _Hermione thought as Remus looked up toward the ceiling to see if it was raining outside. _Actually, I cant think of a time when he DOESN'T look cute! _

God, she is sooo beautiful. 

Hermione went up to her room a little earlier, she just couldn't stand being that close to Remus and not being able to touch him. When she got there, she found a note on her bed written in very pretty writing!

Dear Hermione, 

Will you give me the honor of having dinner with me tomorrow night? Meet me in the Entrance Hall at 8:00. See you tomorrow my love. 

Love always and forever, 

Your Secret Admirer. 

"Oh my godness!" Hermione said out loud as she read the letter. "I have a secret admirer?!" She dwelled on it until it was late. She changed into her pj's and went to slepp with thoughts of who her 'secret admirer' could be. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Remus's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About 5 minutes after Hermione left, Remus went to his room, because dinner just didn't feel right without her. He took a shower, got in bed and thought about her for a few hours, and then finally drifted off to sleep with thoughts of her beautiful face, hair, eyes……ZzZzZzZzZ. 

~*~*~*~*~*~Some where down in the dungeons~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, I do hope Ms. Hermione got her letter that I left on her bed for her. She is in fir the night if her life!" said an anonymus voice. He cackled and then ran out of the castle. "Must get ready for tomorrow night!" And with that he was gone. 

A/N Once again sry for the long time it took me to update!


End file.
